Wizard's Chess
by NatxAxLIE
Summary: Takes place during HBP. Snape sits outside reading a book on potions, when Hermione descides to sit by him and have a chat. Very light SSHG.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Snape, Hermione, or any other Hary Potter related items. If I did, DH would have ended differently...

* * *

On what seemed like the coldest day of winter, a lone figure sat on the bench reading a book. Severus Snape was aware of the other, smaller figure that came up behind him.

"What are you reading?" asked the smaller of the two.

"That…is none of your concern Miss Granger," replied Snape.

Snow covered the entire courtyard, as well as the trees, which looked crystalline; a sharp contrast to the dark brick walls of the castle. A gentle breeze caused both persons hair to flutter in an untamable fashion. Hermione walked slowly and sat in the spot next to where Snape was.

"If you must know, I was reading about the studies and possible potencies of various uncertified potions," said Snape, his baritone voice unnerving, "if only the Potions Masters who worked on these potions could find the right ingredients, they would discover cures for almost all terminal diseases."

Hermione nodded absently and continued to gaze at the landscaping beyond the gates. Both stayed quiet, neither willing to be the first to break the unwavering silence. Snape sighed, no longer able to continue such a quiet dispute. Snapping his book closed, Snape turned to Hermione.

"Is there a reason that you have come all the way out here with nothing to do but test my patience?" Hermione slowly turned her head to face Severus.

"You looked lonely."

"Don't you have to study?"

She shook her head, and went back to looking towards the field. He sighed loudly and attempted to return to his book, but he had trouble keeping his thoughts straight. He opened his mouth as if he were to speak, but he was cut of by Hermione.

"Wizard's Chess," He raised his eyebrow at her arbitrariness, "…Harry and Ron, they're playing Wizard's Chess. I don't particularly enjoy the game. It's not that I have anything against it. I'm just not very good at it."

"What about in your first year," he found himself asking, "When you had to play Wizard's Chess to get the Sorcerers Stone?"

"Harry was there."

Snape nodded his head as if it explained everything. He continued looking at the girl next to him. She didn't seem bothered by his staring; rather, she looked somewhat contented. It surprised him how she seemed less irritating than she was in class. He felt her body edge closer to his.

"It's cold."

He said nothing, only nodded dazedly.

"That Weasley boy," said Snape. "You harbor feelings for him?"

"Isn't that a bit personal, Professor?"

"I suppose so." He replied, "But I'm still curious as to why you would be attracted to him. He isn't nearly as intelligent as you and you're far too…" he drifted off, wondering where exactly his next words where going to take him. He shook his head as if too clear his head of his thoughts.

"I'm far too what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…" he replied in a whisper, "I shouldn't have asked."

She looked at him quizzically, "You seem slightly out of character today."

"Don't tell me you all expect me to be bitter and venomous at all hours of the day."

"I guess not then," she mumbled to herself.

He scoffed, indignant. "Gryffindors -too over-confident for your own good- the whole lot of you."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" said Hermione, "I just…sorry."

Snape let the words sink in. Perhaps he should give her a chance, he thought. The problem was he didn't know what else to say. Snape searched through his memories, unable to find any subject to discuss with the young woman, then a thought came to him.

"You said you weren't very good at Wizard's chess."

"Yes." She replied.

"Perhaps, one day," he said, "we can play a round. I should have a board somewhere in my classroom. I'm not very good myself, but it's rare to find a person whom I would want to play with."

Hermione brightened up. "I'd love to! When can we play?"

He suppressed a small smile. "We can go-" he was cut off when a voice called out behind them.

"Oi! Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for you. You have to hurry back up to the common room."

"I'll be up in a minute, Ron." She replied.

Snape watched as Hermione quickly get up and went after Ron. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps come back.

"I'll hold you to that promised game of chess," said Hermione, "that is, if you still want to play?"

Snape nodded and tucked his book under his arm. "I'll expect you soon Miss Granger."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. Snape had no time to react; Hermione was already rushing up the stairs going up to the two large Oak doors.

Severus Snape lifted his lips into what could have been considered a small smile.

He never had the chance to play his round of Wizard's Chess.

* * *

**AN**: Well, it's just a random thought, eh..i needed to exercise my writing. I'm not sure if it's good so leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
